


Barry Allen, God of Sex

by yellow_sunrise



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Come Eating, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Iris gets ridden hard and put away wet, exactly what she wanted.





	Barry Allen, God of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I wrote this at 5am, its 1pm and I've gotten like 4 hours of sleep, so there are probably some mistakes, even though I tried to fix it up.

Not many people knew it, but Barry was quite assertive in bed when he wanted to be. His temperament was pretty mild, that is until his emotional nature caused him to act irrationally, wildly. Iris, by comparison was more rambunctious and vibrant, though she kept her emotions tightly under wraps, until she was with her husband. Where Iris grounded and focused Barry, he lifted her high and excited her. The ultimate pair, the gold standard. Barry and Iris.

So, yes when the married couple was intimate, Iris liked to take charge. She brought him to completion, mostly with her mouth, with an almost obsessive dedication and mischief in her grin. And on the occasional night, they set their boundaries, chose a safeword for Barry, gave him cuffs, and spent the night pushing their own limits.

Because Iris liked doing things like that for Barry, taking control out of his hands, even if just for a night so that he could be free of worry. Afterall, who took care of him better than Iris?

But tonight, well, tonight was her night to have her fantasies fulfilled. They were testing out a new one tonight and Iris was nearly twitching with excitement. 

It started off like all of their normal nights, his body hovering over hers as he kissed her thoroughly, his hardened length pressing into her hip incessantly.

She arched her back, allowing his arm space to reach under her and pull her closer. His wet, warm mouth searched out her most tender spots, before deciding on the pebbled tips of her breasts. Her nipples were dark brown, hard, and quite noticeable in the darkness of their bedroom. Barry adored her breasts, like he adored every aspect of her, even if that reason was simply that it was a part of her. 

He divested them of their clothes faster than she could finish the choked up moan she let out when he brought one long finger to her sopping wet core, prodding at her folds almost shyly. He circled her clit softly, not making direct contact but the suggestion of contact made her whole body feverish and desperate. He'd been teasing her all night, and she was practically on a hair trigger.

“Please,” she panted, digging her nails into his shoulders and wrapping one leg around his hip. He didn't respond really, just pushed his hips into the juncture of her thighs and ground their sexes together until she bucked back. He pulled away unrepentantly.

“You'll get my cock, when you're good and ready for it Iris,” he said simply, sliding his calloused finger inside and rubbing the nub inside her expertly. Not only was his finger long enough to do that, he knew her body well enough that he found it with no hesitation. He introduced his second finger shortly thereafter, smirking all the while. 

She let out a choked squeal, her hands flying to her mouth to muffle the sound. Her leg fell away, leaving her more open. He brought his insistent mouth to her neck, sucking and nipping behind her ear with fervor.

“Barry please, I've been good all night,” she begged wantonly, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, trying to tempt him into giving in.

It was a wasted effort. Barry had a iron will. 

He sat up, removing his fingers, but pulled her bottom half so that it rested on his folded knees. He smacked her ass with a firm hand, grinning despite himself when she mewled in pleasure.

Iris was no masochist but she found a certain satisfaction in a having a few bruises when Barry was done riding her hard. 

“Oh, please,” she begged, squirming in his lap, her hair fanning out. “Spank me again Daddy,” she breathed out, her pretty mouth dropping open. Barry had to fight very hard not to simply go crazy and give her what she wanted. Instead he placed two fingers in her mouth and she began to suck greedily, her eyes closing slowly, as if savoring the taste.

“You're such a good girl,” he praised her huskily, leaning over her predatorily, his soft mouth by her ear as he whispered filthily to her, his bare cock rubbing between her drooling pussy lips. “Sucking Daddy’s fingers like his cock.” he said, bringing her earlobe to his mouth and nibbling on it. She sighed in contentment, although her hips were still grinding, seeking his cock now more than ever.

She would've answered but her mouth was full so she could only look adoringly at him, though he felt a fresh dollop roll onto his cock, slicking him up so much he was sure that even his generous size wouldn't impede him to her soft, warm insides. 

But he was quite sure she was ready to get on with it, as was he so he slipped his now soaking fingers from her mouth, kissing her softly but passionately, a promise amidst there slight roleplay.

He rested his forearms next to her head and spread her legs with his own, her legs like the petals of a soft flower.

He didn't even need the aid of a hand to guide himself inside, he just pressed inside, unrelenting in his domination of her body.

“Oh, God!” she cried out, her hands wrapping around him, pulling him closer, although his body was already aligned quite tightly to hers. His face was pressed to the side of hers, all the better for him to praise her.

“That's right baby, wrap those wet lips around my cock. Feels so good inside you honey, there's nothing better,” he told her, kissing her cheek. She whimpered, when he began to slowly thrust, but his strokes were powerful, jolting her whole body forward, the sheets sliding against her back deliciously.

“Yes, Daddy, it's for you, it's always all for you,” she promised dazedly, her toes curling as he brought her steadily closer and closer to orgasm. 

“It better be. I'm yours, but you're mine too baby. Whose cock is this?” he questioned, nipping at her hear when she took too long, to answer, caught in the forceful thrusts of his powerful hips.

“Mine, it's all mine. You belong to me,” she cried out, her hips jolting as he ground his hips inside her, brushing against the swollen nub. He buried his face in her neck as she came, her limbs falling slack as he kept going, allowing her to ride the waves of her ecstasy. When her thighs were no longer twitching he disentangled himself from her, sliding out so that his cock slipped out, followed by an absolute torrent of her own juices. His own turgid length was quite hard, and flushed, almost angry looking, assuring her that the mess was hers alone. The thought should have embarrassed her, made her disgusted, but all she wanted was to take him into her mouth and pleasure him.

“Now that you've had your fun baby, it's time to have mine,” he whispered roughly into her ear, turning her over onto her stomach. She made to rise onto her hands and knees, but he pressed a warm hand down onto her back, keeping her chest to the mattress.

“No...stay like this. I'm gonna fuck you just like this Iris. I'm gonna fuck you until you can only think if me. Until you're drooling into that pillow. Do you want that, honey?” he asked, kissing along her heated back, sucking hickeys as he waited for her response.

“I do, Barry, I want it more than anything, please, please, please--”

_SMACK ___

__A firm smack to her plump ass and she whimpered from the contact._ _

__“That's not my name.” he reminded her, as she raised her hips, wanting more, despite its nature as a punishment._ _

__“Barry,” she whined breathlessly, latching her teeth onto the pillow unwittingly, her desperation reaching new heights. She'd already come, he was barely touching her, and yet she was keening for his cock once again, her nerve endings on fire._ _

__“That's,” _SMACK! _“Not,” _SLAP. _“My name.” he insisted, punctuating his words with firm slaps to her ass, as she moaned, haggard and desperate in her throat. God, she could come again just from that._____ _

______“Daddy please, please, please give me your big warm cock, I need it,” she whined, feeling like a spoiled brat but it worked. Barry groaned roughly and planted his knees firmly on the bed and held her hips down before sliding inside._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before she could even physically react to his thick cock stretching her sopping walls once again, he was drilling into her with speed that only just fell short of being metahuman and not human. She grasped the sheets, clawing at them desperately until she realized her nails were scraping the mattress. He leaned down and bit into the back of her neck, not enough to break skin, or even bruise, but enough to make her feel it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That's right, honey. Let go. Don't worry about anything, just let me fuck this pussy,” he whispered, his voice husky but far from breathless._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It's yours Daddy,” she huffed, her legs trying to curl up, instinctively trying to get the better hand, but Barry wasn't having it. He pried her legs open even more and grasped her waif like waist with his large hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hm? What's that baby?” he asked nonchalantly, as if his hips weren't pistons, shoving Iris toward another orgasm._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s yours,” she wailed desperately, her hips moving of their own accord._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s mine?” he asked, his false cluelessness sounding even less believable with the sounds of their colliding hips almost drowning him out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“My pussy Daddy, it's yours,” she breathed out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once the last syllable fell from her dry lips, Barry redoubled his efforts, reaching around her hips and rubbing her clit furiously._ _ _ _ _ _

______A broken and hoarse cry escaped her and she came again, her eyes slipping shut with relief. Barry reached his end and she delighted as his warm come filled her up completely. He slipped out and she moaned quietly, reaching down and scooping some onto her finger and sucking it into her mouth, moaning at their combined taste. There was a huge mess on the sheets and Iris was glad that she had taken up Caitlin’s offer of ‘speedster proof contraceptive’._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You taste so good Barry,” she sighed, rolling over to grin easily at him. He huffed, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, his dominant role falling away into a more tender one._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Look at you baby, you're a mess. Hold on,” he whispered leaving and coming back with a damp washcloth, wiping between her thighs and kissing her tenderly as he did so. The wet spot was also mysteriously gone, more of his handiwork. She sighed happily as he did so, running her still shaky fingers through his soft dark hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______He left, presumably to put the washcloth in the laundry hamper, and pulled Iris onto his chest, wrapping her up in his arms and covering them with the blanket._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, how was it?” he asked, running his hand up and down her back, his chin resting at the crown of her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Very good. I think that was the best attempt yet. You really, uh, got into your role there,” she said, her hand resting on his abdomen, kissing his chest tenderly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Anything for you,” he said simply._ _ _ _ _ _

______She scoffed, swatting his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______“As if you didn't love every second.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Maybe a little,” he admitted, pulling her closer and inhaling her scent. She snuggled closer, humming softly as she dozed off._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You were great, Barry thank you.” she told him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks honey,” he whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, this is so embarrassing lmao.


End file.
